yanorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chalcites
The western variety of humanity on Yanor: Chalcites are fiercely dedicated to personal freedom and their surroundings. Appearance Chalcites are a light-skinned, light-haired bipedal people. Standing rampool at five to six feet tall, mixed with their usually gaunt builds, makes them a rather unintimidating people to the more beastial races. Most Chalcites sport eye colors of greens or browns, but very rarely a child is born with blue eyes, a case that is generally remedied at the age of twelve. For clothing, most Chalcites wear generally mixed and matched plaids of somewhat bland hues, the only exception to this being some greens, blues, and yellows based on location. They dress similarly to the 13th century Scot. Kilts do exist, but are only used as we use coats, worn over the tunic in inclement weather. Think of the 'Great Kilts'. 'Walking kilts' are somewhat rare. Armor wise, simply leather or occasionally chain armors are worn, as well as some light gambesons. Given that the majority of Chalcites have neither the skill to make plate armors, nor the substance to afford them, they are rather rare to see depending on the location. Behavior and Culture Chalcites in word follow a clan-based government, where each family rules a specific area. Of course, in the case with most clans, it's members are loyal first to themselves, so the clan doesn't usually do anything but act as a family tree. Some clans are exceptions, such as the MacAlpin clan, who refuse to leave their ancestral lands. Chalcites mindset goes like this: "I feel the wind and follow it's course. I don't stop for rocks, trees, or anything else in my path - and I wont stop for you." Caring nothing for their fellow countrymen in most cases, the Chalcites could be considered an extremely divided people, except when matters come to the Groy-Hoyt. At any mention of these accursed ancestors, any Chalcite will stand tall with clan and country to repel them. Occupationally, Chalcites choose things that don't require them to stay in one place for long. Rangers, bandits, thieves, and mercenaries make up nearly 90% of Chalcite culture, the rest being the settled folk on the coasts and those who hold the forts along the Shattered Planes. Religion and Traditions. Chalcites, like in their ideology, commonly find themselves at the center of their worship, with things such as their natural surroundings taking a second place. They care little for the elemental beings that created them and the world, and they could care less about the great beasts who were supposedly made better than they. They believe in stagnation, and are rather happy with their culture in the stand-still that it currently is in. As for moral codes, most Chalcites don't even have a sense of honor among thieves. Tradition wise, they vary greatly between clans. Some of the more conservative clans have marriage traditions involving a joining of a male and female, while others test the mettle of their adolescents in tough battles. A lot of times, though, these traditions are overlooked. When it comes to names and clans, Chalcites will take on their father's first name as a last, adding either the prefix 'mac', or the suffix 'son' to that name. So, Grigor, son of Alpin and member of clan Kenneth would be called Grigor MacAlpin of Clan Kenneth, or Grigor Alpinson of Clan Kenneth. Relations Chalcites have many views on many people. Concerning the Hofrindar, they are mutually disliked across the plains and braes, but to the clans on the border of the Shattered Planes, the Redles are hated, and the Knokrin are untrusted. The Rock-People are seen, and have been seen for many years, as a type of animal whose bounty is not skin and meat, but metal and stone. As a result, they consider them prey and nothing more. Concerning the Blister, most Chalcums look down on them, namely those who live atop the sheer highlands overlooking the Nefardin Netherlands. Both groups usually keep to themselves, but some Blisters have been known to attack nearby fishing settlements. Iron-Shells are always avoided, except when they can be overpowered. Groy-Hoyt are deeply hated, and the Chalcites have no actually solid relation status with the Predok. Category:Races